Early Cravings
by DiscretionAdvised-Chan
Summary: White Angels Have No Wings - Baek Yeonwha's parents are out of town. And she's supposed to be on excursion with the school. Dahye&Yeonwha pairing. F/F lemon and non-con. This fic depicts a detailed non-consensual sexual encounter. Discretion highly advised.


**Note: This was one of two writings done before "Resolved Silence"

This is the second fic I've written for this manhwa. The first, being a hot ass mess in need of some serious ironing out before I can post it. But anyway I really like the story line, and I wanted to play around with the dynamic between Yeonwha and Dahye. It's been a while since I've written anything, so most sharp criticisms would be understandable. This is also my, second now, attempt at writing a lemon (do people still call it that?) literally like ever. Hope you can appreciate it, I spent a good day or so on this.

The webtoon this is based on has many strong themes of sexual assault so please note that this contains triggers of the same caliber. This fic includes rape. If you have problems with any such triggers please refrain from reading further.

Viewer/reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Disclaimer ~ I don't own any of the creations from the artist. The characters, original plot line and artwork of White Angels Have No Wings is all owned by its creator, Gado. Please support the artist and their work.

Fuck Lezhin for the mistreatment of their artists. **  
** **  
****  
**

Early Craving

A tingling sensation prodded at the outer layers of her consciousness. It wasn't a bad sort of tingling, actually it felt like its purpose was to please. But she was too cozy and still too groggy to get up just yet. Just a few more minutes.

"...n- Unnie, it's Saturday."

Dahye didn't have the energy to swat away the disturbance giving her more time to acquaint herself with it, now resting itself on her belly. She didn't mind it. Whatever it was, it was warm, currently moving its way up, and…wet? A shiver coaxed her further from her nestled comfort of sleep.

It passed over a sensitive spot near her collarbone before reaching her delicate ear. "Mmm... if this is the kind of treatment you'd expect from your Unnie then maybe the two of you aren't that bland after all." Heat from a low voice purred directly into her ear, tickling it.

Leaving her cozy darkness, Dahye turned to address the voice with a few choice words of her own. She never got the chance as the inviting warmth and wetness ran itself along her ear before a sharp pain followed after. She jolted awake finding her earlobe lightly clinched between teeth. She also found her wrists held above her head by a hand. Warmth turned to ice. She didn't have to guess the source of the voice. "Beak Yeonwha."

"Hehe, good morning to you too." Yeonwha was resting herself on top of Dahye, quite comfortably in between her legs, both of them only in their underwear. She grinned down with a playful spark in her eyes. Starring back with indignation, Dahye turned her head when the other leaned in, her tongue barely missing it's target as it ran across Dahye's bottom lip.

Lifting an eyebrow, Yeonwha changed direction, nudging her nose lightly against a spot behind Dahye's ear. She smirked, feeling the gentle twitch of the girl under her. The allure of Dahye was always the challenge she presented, it was like a little game they played.

Turning back, Dahye regarded her with as disgusted a look as she could muster, it faltering slightly when she felt a finger skim just under the lining of her bra. "Don't you think it's time you released me by now? Our class trip is about to end and I doubt you'd want my family looking for me."

Not answering, Yeonwha continued nipping and kissing a wet trail, her free hand tracing a finger up the center of the younger girl's belly, tickling her navel. The flesh gained texture under her fingers as goosebumps prickled the girl's skin. Looking up to make sure Dahye could see her, she took in an already erect nipple, making Dahye gasp.

Shuddering, Dahye felt a sharp pang strike her lower abdomen, producing heat between her legs. Yeonwha's eyes never leaving hers, the older girl audibly sucked on her before lazily swirling her tongue around the nub. Dahye bit back an unexpected moan as teeth lightly grazed her nipple, tongue rapidly flicking across it. Still painfully aware of the danger to the situation, given her bruised wrists were still pinned above her head, her breath escaped her far more unevenly than she'd like. Is this from what she was doing before I woke up?

The older girl stopped, satisfied with herself. "Aw, but it feels like you just got here. Also, must we have such a bleak conversation this early? I'm hungry."

Her captive, still breathing deeply, shot an irritated look, "Don't your parents live with you? Where are they?"

"They left town for the weekend, since I was going on excursion with the school. But I just saw the perfect opportunity to host you at my place for a few days. We get to spend all this quality time together." Yeonwha leaned over towards her nightstand retrieving something.

A fuming Dahye seethed at every word, "Battery, sexual assault, blackmail, and now kidnapping. You're fucking twisted." The girl above her paused, pursing her lips as if mulling over what she said.

"I prefer to think of it more like 'way out of my mind' ," Yeonwha replied leaning up fastening something to her arms. Once done, Dahye was relieved she could move them again, but the wrists snagged when she moved her hands more than a few inches forward. "I saw them one day and I just had to buy a pair. I'm so happy we get to use these."

Dahye snarled, "Baek Yeonwha, you-"

A finger pressed to her lips, "Shh, shh, hush now." Yeonwha pulled the finger back before Dahye could catch it between her hostile incisors. The older girl resumed her play from earlier.

Yeonwha's palms slid up her body, nails tracing Dahye's curves before gently kneading into her breasts. Temperature spiking, her flesh screamed from the attention sending tiny sparks down her spine. Her breathing deepened as heated lips captured her nape, sucking hard. Squirming, Dahye tried to ignore the building urge to push her body towards the contact. She noticed a dampness at the junction of her thighs, realizing some of it was there before she awoke.

The girl on top of her leaned up, possessive lips taking hers, tongue sliding in. Feeling hands slip beneath her bra, Dahye gasped into Yeonwha's mouth as her stiffened peaks were ensnared between skilled fingers. Trembling, she melted under the calloused thumbs brushing over her, pinching, rubbing them sore.

In seconds, Dahye found herself panting, hips doing small uneven jumps. She fought with herself, keeping any and all sound tucked away to the furthest reaches of her willpower. But all came crumbling down when she felt Yeonwha's muscular frame begin to slide along her own, the older girl's hips making direct contact against the heat between her legs. Dahye shuttered pulling at her restraints, her core beginning to throb. As Yeonwha pushed into her, hard abs driving into her soft navel, she involuntarily let out a low moan, her rasp becoming harsh and strained at the sensation of her aching nipples being gently pulled.

Yeonwha quaked from the appetizing noise. Not breaking contact with Dahye's mouth she steadily pumped into her in even strokes, raking her nails up the lengths of the younger girl's arms, loving the faint breathy whimpers punctuating each roll of her hips.

The smooth repetitive clench and unclench of Yeonwha's toned stomach against her own was almost hypnotizing. Hands gripping her hips to hold her in place, Dahye's head grew dizzy from the forced kiss; licking the under of her tongue, tenderly sucking the edges of her mouth. Suddenly tightening the grip on her waist, Yeonwha bit her lip so hard she was surprised it wasn't bleeding. Shaking, Dahye exhaled a trembled moan, shocked at herself for apparently liking that sort of pain.

Determined to not let this rare instance of Dahye's unchecked vulnerability go to waste, Yeonwha intended to get every sort of whine, groan, twitch and squirm her body was capable of offering. Her hand slid between Dahye's legs, feeling the sopping wetness. Yeonwha growled at the discovery, easily gliding her fingers down Dahye's hot opening, spreading and teasing her folds.

Dahye's hips jerked, breath quivering. "Ah. Stop." And to her relieved surprise, Yeonwha did.

Yeonwha's bright eyes met hers, dancing with their usual laxed nature, but they smoldered with an unnerving intention that made alarm bells go off in Dahye's head. Sliding up her body, fingers not moving from their spot, Yeonwha's face inched closer, a warm puff of air meeting the the side of her head.

The voice beside her darkened subtly, making Dahye's hair stand on end, "I won't do it. Not today. So you can rest easy, I want you relaxed. We're just having a little fun." As if reassuring her, she kissed the sensitive spot behind Dahye's ear, making her twitch against Yeonwha's palm. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then she felt the fingers slowly bury themselves into her entrance sinking no more than an inch.

A gasp caught in Dahye's throat as she adjusted to the foreign pressure, a dull flash of pain nestling under the pool of arousal. She felt her inner folds spreading for Yeonwha's fingertips. An enticing not-quite-there sting wrapped in silky warmth; the pain now was mild, but the pleasure from it was... intense. Feeling herself squeeze around Yeonwha's fingertips, her lower abdomen suddenly convulsed, throwing her head back. As her whole body seized, she couldn't quite hold on to the disjointed groan that let out.

Dislodging her fingers, Yeonwha stroked the outer walls of Dahye, delighted at the many new small tremors she brought forth. Smug, she applied just a little pressure to the swollen bundle of nerves that seemed to beg for her attention, causing the girl's legs to writhe. Dahye was so wet it was impossible for them not to hear the sounds Yeonwha's fingers were producing. "Your chastity should remain in tact, but that doesn't mean I won't make you crave it." Bracing her free hand against the bed post, Yeonwha began rocking her hips into Dahye at a hastened pace.

Dahye's back arched in a sin of ecstasy. Her uneven pants and gasps became long stuttered whimpers. The hand rubbing her under her panties slowly picking up it's pace, Dahye grabbed onto the pillow under her head, the only thing her shackled fingers could grasp. Yeonwha's lips teased the sensitive area under her earlobe before grasping and tugging at it with her teeth.

"Ah- uu...uhn.." Persistent fingers pushed into her again, more easily this time, still barley past the tips, before retracting once more to soothe and massage her. Her throbbing center strained against the unyielding pulse of the older girl's hand. Dahye hissed in frustration, this was torture.

Then to her horror, Yeonwha began panting into her ear, it having the most damning and potent effects on her arousal. No! Eyes widening in alarm, Dahye ripped her head away and squeaked in surprise at the teeth that clamped down on her throat instead.

Yeonwha put her full energy into her hips, grinding roughly, pushing her fingers right up against Dahye's entrance. Moving from long up and down strokes to uneven imperfect circles, Dahye's hips jumped into Yeonwha's hand, her back going rigid as electrical shocks hit every sensitive area of her body at once. Her eyes fluttered as her inner muscles began to contract.

Dahye squealed at the sudden intense switch, her slickened clit throbbing from the abrupt change in pressure. Yeonwha was relentless. Pressing further, her fingers sunk in just a little deeper threatening to push pass the resistance Dahye's entrance gave. Yeonwha moaned barely able to contain herself. She was just so deliciously tight. A fresh squirt from Dahye sprayed Yeonwha's palm, trickling down her inner thighs. Breathing ragged, Dahye's eyes rolled up as Yeonwha gently pushed just a half inch more, stretching her walls slightly. "F-fuck!"

Dahye was right on the edge any second about to tip over. Of course Yeonwha knew it. But she was waiting for something. A moment later, she finally found what she was looking for when she felt Dahye's hips began to nudge forward, her warmth rolling into her hand. Yeonwha, pumped into her as many more times as she dared, being very careful not to push her fingers any further. Giving Dahye at that moment exactly what she wanted, the grinding of her hips and fingers synced in time with Dahye's rocking core.

She looked down at the girl under her, cheeks red, eyes shut, panting, lip caught between teeth, and legs quaking. She felt her fingers slicken some more as Dahye's outer walls began to twitch.

And then, Yeonwha stopped.

Dahye's world spun as the warmth suddenly retreated leaving her confused. A sudden sharp intake of air slammed into her as her body tensed up in agony from the denied release. Her arms pulled on the cuffs as she squirmed in discomfort, the slick dampness under her more apparent now.

An erratic gasping Dahye glared poison-iced daggers into the girl getting off the bed. "Are... are you fucking kidding me?"

"Well, I'm still hurt about that 'twisted' comment from earlier."

Dahye was so excruciatingly sensitive and devastatingly frustrated she couldn't help but laugh at her situation. She felt unhinged. "God, I hate you." Her hands imprisoned, she didn't even have the choice to help herself. As the bitter chuckle quieted, hot tears formed under her eyes.

"Hmm I bet you do." Yeonwha changed clothes and underwear not even caring that Dahye was in the same room. She zipped up the jacket of her fresh track suit before walking over to a silent and crying Dahye at the bed, pulling out the younger girl's hair tie. Walking to the door, she pulled her own hair up with the pilfered elastic band.

"So I was thinking eggs. Boiled or scrambled?"

end


End file.
